How U Remind Me
by Andr01d17
Summary: Krillin and Juuhachi get drinks in bar...and then Krillin confesses...


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song I'm using. This is my FIRST K/18 fic, so I hope you guys like it.  
  
How U Remind Me  
  
" Krillin!" Kamesennin's croaky old voice rang inside the ex-monk's ears, making fall off the couch. Krillin stood up, " What was that for, Roshi?" " You we're dozing off, and besides my aerobics show is on," the old hermit took the remote from Krillin and changed the channel, " Oh yeah. Keep jumping, ladies." Krillin shook his head. A feminine voice made him turn around, " Horny old bastard." " Oh, Juhachi," Krillin smiled. The blonde beauty leaned on a doorframe near the stairs and walked to the screen door. " He can't help it. He hasn't gotten a girl ever!" " I did have a girl, Krillin, way before you were born!" Roshi shouted back, hardly taking his eyes off the TV. Krillin smiled and shook his head, " Where you going, Ju?" " Back to the mainland and drink my ass crazy," Ju said, pushing the door open. " Unless you want to come." Oolong entered through the open door and slammed into the cyborg. " S-sorry!" Oolong went down to the floor and picked up the tapes he dropped, " I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Ju glared down at him, " Your blocking my way.you better hurry before I make you squeal." Oolong stood back up and walked to Roshi. " Look what I picked up in the video store!" Oolong cried out, " I got me some new ones!" " All right! Pop one in!" Roshi hooted, " Krillin! Do you want to watch?" " Uh, no thanks," Krillin looked at Ju. Krillin walked over next to Ju, " I'll take that offer." " Fine," Ju stepped outside of the house. Krillin followed her outside. " You don't know what you're missing, Krillin!" Roshi cried out inside the house. " Let's go before I-" Ju said, as Krillin flew off. Ju followed after him.  
  
After a few minutes of flying, the two fighters landed on the docks. The two looked around for a decent bar to go to. " So, where do you think we should go?" Juhachi looked around, her left hand on her waist. " Hmmm," Krillin sighed, " how 'bout that one?" Krillin pointed to one of the old bars. Juhachi examined the ancient oaken sign, " The Crusted Barnacle?" " Well, you said you wanted to drink your ass crazy," Krillin pushed the wooden door open, " Ladies first." Juhachi looked at him and entered the bar. Krillin closed the door after them and examined the bar. " Nice," Krillin nodded, " Hey! They have a karaoke machine!" Juhachi walked over to the bartender and sat down. " Give me a bottle of Coors." " Sure, sexy," the bartender put his white towel on his shoulder and grabbed a glass. Krillin sat down next to her. The bartender handed Ju the glass and looked at Krillin, " What'll you have?" "Some vodka, please," Krillin asked. "Ok," the bartender nodded. " Is that your favorite drink, Ju?" Krillin turned to Ju. " No," Ju sipped on her beer. " I usually drink this first, then I drink some vodka." " Wha?" Krillin held on the cold glass of vodka. " Smirnoff is the drink that usually calms me down," Ju put down her mug. " I like the taste.a lot more alcohol." " Really," Krillin kept his eyes on her, as he drank. " So." " So what?" Ju looked at the shorter man next to her. " Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Krillin blushed and covered his mouth. ' Geez, Krillin! Ask an artificial human if she ever had a boyfriend!' " Where did you get an idea to ask that?" Ju asked. " I don't know," Krillin answered, " I guess it was the alcohol that made me ask." " You're lying," Ju said simply. " Ok, fine," Krillin smiled, " I was just curious.you don't have to answer any of my stupid questions." " I can't really remember," Ju wiped the moisture on the mug. " I had few, but I really didn't know about one of them. Never really said if he loved me or not.he only helped me with a couple of things." " I'm sorry," Krillin frowned. Juhachi finished the last drop of beer, " Hey! Let me have a Smirnoff." " Ok, beautiful," the bartender took Ju's mug and put it in the sink. He placed down a mug. " Here ya go." " What about you?" Juhachi sipped on her drink. " Me?" Krillin pointed to himself. " Yeah," Ju nodded, " Did you have any girlfriends?" " Oh, gee," Krillin smiled. He didn't really expect talking about relationships with the android, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. " Well, yeah. I had one. Her name was Maron. I didn't really think she liked me since she always went out with these guys hotter and much taller than me. I almost asked her to marry me! Right now, I'm looking for the right woman to date.unless they would find short guys a turn on." " Really?" Ju raised an eyebrow. " If anyone would ask you to be his girlfriend, would you?" Krillin asked. ' Hey, might as well ask now, while she's in a good mood.' Ju almost sputtered her drink, " Be some guy's girlfriend? Hell no! I'm a robot.a machine.I don't think a guy would ever fall for some nuts and bolts in a woman's body!" " Oh." Krillin frowned. ' Guess I won't be able to confess to her.' Krillin stared down on his glass and sighed. " Hey." " What will you have?" the bartender asked. " Is singing on the karaoke for free?" Krillin raised an eyebrow. " Nah, you gotta pay.Just kiddin'! It's free, just go to that guy at the back and tell 'im what you want to do," the bartender pointed to a small stage lined with red curtains. " Thanks," Krillin got off the barstool and made his way through the tables. " What are you going to sing?" the attendee asked Krillin, as he handed the short fighter the microphone. ' Hmm, wonder what's he doing?' Ju thought to herself, as she turned herself around. " Uhhh.this song is, um, dedicated to my friend.who's probably just as sick of relationships as I am, " Krillin frowned,".okay." Krillin cleared his throat as the music started.  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as  
  
A poor man stealing  
  
Tired of living like a blind man  
  
I'm sick of sight withoutA sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you  
  
A heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream  
  
Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and  
  
I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
'Cos living with me must have  
  
Damn near killed you And this is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you  
  
A heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream  
  
Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as  
  
A poor man stealing  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you  
  
A heart worth breaking  
  
And I've been wrong  
  
I've been down  
  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head  
  
Scream  
  
Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet  
  
Are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet, yet  
  
Are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet, yet  
  
Are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet, yet  
  
No, no, no  
  
Krillin bowed down and handed the MIC over, and jumped off the stage. He walked over to and sat down. " So, how about me and you go back to my place?" the bartender leaned on the bar. He winked at Ju. Ju just stared at him and rubbed her head. " Ju, I'm gonna go back now," Krillin stood up. " Whatever," Ju mumbled. Krillin made his way to the door and looked back at Ju. He opened the door and sighed out. " Krillin, wait!" It was too late, Krillin had already flown off into the sky. " Damn."  
  
Later that night, Krillin placed his white towel on the floor and jumped on his bed. He rubbed his bare stomach and stared up at the ceiling. ' Guess Juhachi is off my list.she doesn't want a relationship, anyway.hmmm. Where am I going to start again?' Krillin sighed, ' Sure is hot tonight.'  
  
In the next room, Juhachi lay on her bed. " What was the matter with Krillin? Acting all sad when he left the bar? Maybe because I wasn't paying attention to him when he was singing that crap love song," Ju turned around on her side, " Why do I even care? Why am I even thinking about him? I really wouldn't think that he would've sung that song for me." Ju sighed, " Oh Dende! Why am I even asking all these questions? Was I programmed to have feelings? I'm an artificial human, for Dende's sake!" Ju sat up and rubbed her face, " Why am I even thinking about love? Oh myDende!" Ju got out from her bed and went out of her room. She went up the stairs silently and opened Krillin's door and leaned on the door frame. She stared at Krillin for a while and sighed. Ju watched Krillin's muscular chest heave up and down. ' For a little guy, he sure is buff.'  
  
Krillin turned over in his sleep. In his dreams, he saw himself in a white tuxedo and looked around. He was in a huge church. ChiChi, who was holding a sleeping baby, and all of his friends, except Goku, were sitting down. He turned his head straight ahead and saw a bride, her face covered in the veil. ' Hey!' Krillin said. ' Maron?' ' Do you, Krillin, take her as your lawfully wedded wife?' the priest asked, his voice all hazy. ' Who?' Krillin looked puzzled. He tried to scratched his head, but instead he felt a fuzz. He placed both his hands on his head and rubbed it. ' I got hair!!!' ' Well, Krillin?' the priest cleared his throat. ' I guess I have no other answer...I do,' Krillin smiled. ' I declare you husband and wife,' the priest said, ' you may kiss the bride.' Krillin gulped and slowly pulled up the veil. ' Krillin, don't!' a high pitched scream made everyone at the church turn their heads to the entrance. It was Maron. ' Maron?' Krillin did a double take between Maron and the mystery bride. ' Krillin...please...' Maron started crying. ' Don't marry her! Forget about how our relationship ended...I want to be with you forever...I can forget about all those guys I went out it...just don't marry her...' Krillin turned to his bride and uncovered the veil. He gasped...  
  
Krillin sat up and rubbed off his sweat, " Shit, it's hot..." " Krillin," Krillin's spine tingled when he heard Ju's voice. " Uh, Ju?" Krillin looked around for no apparent reason. " What are you doing here?" " I just came here since it was really hot downstairs," Ju got in Krillin's bed. " I think I found it much cooler in here." " Uh," Krillin blinked. " It's okay if I sleep here right?" Ju said, lying down. Krillin nodded and looked at Ju, who was wearing a white shirt and string panties. " Okay..." Krillin lay back down and started dozing off. ' Gotta get back to that dream...' After a few minutes trying to get the wedding dream back, Krillin felt heavy movements on his right side. Krillin sat up and looked at Ju. " Ju?" Ju was taking off her shirt, " It was getting too hot...It's okay, right? If not, then I'll keep it on." " If, if you're hot...Damn, you're sexy hot," Krillin murmured. " Excuse me?" Ju dropped her white shirt by the bed. Krillin cut off his gaze on Ju's bare chest, " Oh, uh...if you're hot, then it's okay..." Krillin covered his eyes and lay back down. " Oh, Dende..." Ju looked at Krillin, who closed his eyes and went back to sleep, ' Great...doesn't this guy notice I'm half naked over here?!' Ju rolled over and sat on Krillin's belly. Krillin blinked his eyes and moved his head up and stared into Ju's eyes, " Huh? Ju? What...what are you doing?" " Damn it, Krillin!" Ju said, " haven't you figured it by now?" " Whoa...." Krillin laughed, " Am I in some kind of sick joke Roshi and Oolong put you in?" " Why would I be in some stupid plans of theirs?" Ju moved her face closer to Krillin's, her nipples almost touching Krillin's chest. " Okay, then..." Krillin started blushing, " what am I supposed to- Oh, shit...no way! No way you can..." " Well, I do," Ju whispered. " I just didn't realize that I had these strange feelings ever since..." Krillin was too shocked to hear that cyborg talk about feelings of love, especially to him. Ju's lips slowly touched his lips, wetness of their lips causing them to slip off each other's lips, but they quickly went back to their kiss. Krillin pulled his head back and looked at the artificial human. " Ju...I don't know what to say...I'm pretty much shocked." " Fuck," Ju got off Krillin's belly, " I knew it...I knew that you wouldn't find a woman with circuits and wires as organs to be a turn on..." " Oh, shit Ju!" Krillin went and held Ju's shoulders from the behind, " You got it all wrong..." Ju looked at Krillin. " I don't really care if you're made out of other human parts...so it won't really matter that you're an android. Somewhere in there is human, that's why I love you." Ju stared into Krillin's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Ju closed her eyes as Krillin slowly kissed her, but deepened the kiss. Krillin pulled Ju down with him, as he lay back down on the bed. As Krillin caressed Ju's face, Ju pulled down his boxers. Ju pulled Krillin as she turned around. Their kiss became more passionate and both moaned. Krillin pulled on Ju's string panties, breaking like a spider web. Krillin pulled away from their kiss and stared at Ju. " What? Why did you stop?" " I...was just...examining every thing perfect about you," Krillin sighed out. Ju pulled down Krillin and kissed him again. Krillin pulled away. " What now, Krillin? Are you going to fuck me or what?" Ju glared at the monk. Krillin rolled off Ju and sat crossed legged, " I don't want you to regret about anything...like if I get you pregnant or some STD." Ju sat up and kissed Krillin's neck, " I don't think I can be pregnant...Krillin. I am an android..." " What if Dr. Gero let some, uh, 'parts' in you?" Krillin said, as he got out of bed and grabbed his boxers. Ju stared at him. " I guess..." " Why don't we just wait until we get married?" Krillin sat back down on the bed, handing Ju's shirt. " You know dating, then marriage, then sex..." Ju just stared at her shirt. " Is it okay if I stay here, with you...?" Krillin scrutinized her face. Then he blushed, " I do..." " What?" Ju asked as she lay down, keeping her shirt off. Krillin snapped out, " Oh, yeah. You can stay." Krillin lay down and sighed. He felt Ju's smooth arm pull unto him and cuddled next to him, her hot breath tickling Krillin's ear. ' Oh, man. That tickles...' Ju cuddled closer to Krillin and closed her eyes. Krillin looked at Ju's closed face and kissed her the lips softly. " I love you," Krillin whispered, as he dozed to his slumber...  
  
A/N: Okay!! How was that for my first k/18 fic??? I wanted it to have more chapters, but I decided not to. I don't want to overdo it!! So, I hope you readers review! 


End file.
